Combat Options
The Combat Options show different attack styles that a player uses in Combat, which in turn affects what experience they receive. A player's attack style is chosen on the combat screen section of the interface. Melee weapons Melee weapons vary in their attack styles. Some have three options, one for each combat style. Others have four options, the extra one typically being either a controlled option or an alternative aggressive attack. Players intending to remain a pure with 1 Defence need to take care when using the third option (alternative aggressive), as switching weapons may result in controlled or defensive becoming selected, often only spotted when an unwanted Defence level is gained. Attack types *Stab *Slash *Crush Selecting type will change players accuracy. Bonus can be seen in Equipment Stats interface. Player's accuracy roll is determined by selected attack type. This applies to special attacks too. Players accuracy roll rolls against opponents matching type defence. There are exceptions, most special attacks are rolled always against predefined type. General rule is you can determine type from special attack's animation. Slashing special rolls against slash defence and crushing animation against crush defence (dragon dagger / crystal halberd special attacks selected type accuracy roll rolls against opponents slash defence). There isn't currently a player wieldable melee weapon that would calculate accuracy from magic or ranged bonus. But there is ranged weapon multicannon which calculates accuracy from highest equipment attack bonus be it slash or magic. Accurate When using the accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 4 experience in Attack and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. Using the accurate '''style provides an invisible +3 boost to your Attack level. Aggressive When using the '''aggressive style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 4 experience in Strength and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. Using the aggressive '''style provides an invisible +3 boost to your Strength level. Defensive When using the '''defensive style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 4 experience in Defence and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. Using the defensive '''style provides an invisible +3 boost to your Defence level. Controlled When using the '''controlled style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 1.33 experience each in Attack, Strength, Hitpoints, and Defence. Using the controlled '''style provides an invisible +1 boost to your Attack, Strength and Defence levels. This attack style is only available for certain melee weapons: longswords, scimitars, maces, spears, halberds, hastae, claws, and whips. Ranged weapons Accurate When using the '''accurate style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 4 experience in Ranged and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. The accurate style allows a player to shoot less often than in the rapid style, however they receive a +3 invisible bonus to their Ranged level, thereby increasing accuracy. Rapid When using the rapid style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 4 experience in Ranged and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. The rapid style allows a player to shoot more often than in the accurate style, but a player is more likely to miss (i.e. dealing 0 damage). Longrange When using the longrange style, for every point of damage a player deals, they gain 2 experience in Ranged, 2 experience in Defence, and 1.33 in Hitpoints. Attack range is increased with this attack style. Using the longrange style provides an invisible +3 boost to your Defence level. Magic weapons While wielding a Magic weapon (commonly a staff), a player can use the normal melee attack styles in Melee combat, or use the Autocast option to automatically attack with a spell. Selecting this option will bring up a list of spells that can be autocast, which varies with each magical weapon. If the player selects a spell, the selected spell is repeatedly cast during combat as long as the player has the required Magic level and has the required runes. While a player has the autocast option chosen, they must also choose either the normal or defensive style to represent how they are casting their Magic. Tridents *Accurate +3 *Longrange +1 Normal If a player chooses the accurate style for autocasting, they perform a normal magical attack and for each point of damage the spell deals, they gain 2 experience in Magic and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints, in addition to the Magic experience from casting the spell. Defensive If a player chooses the defensive style for autocasting, they perform a normal magical attack and for each point of damage the spell deals, they gain 1.33 experience in Magic, 1 experience in Defence, and 1.33 experience in Hitpoints. The experience from casting the spell is still given entirely to Magic. Gallery CombatStyles scimitar.png|The combat options of a scimitar. CombatStyles cbow.png|The combat options of a crossbow. CombatStyles staff.png|The combat options of a staff. References Category:Combat